


Aravalie 1

by Suzuran01



Series: Aravalie [1]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angband, Angst and Tragedy, Easterlings, F/F, F/M, First Age, First Meetings, Half-Elves, Hildorien, House of Bor, M/M, Middle Earth, Multi, Second Age, Valinor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-11 09:28:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15312525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzuran01/pseuds/Suzuran01
Summary: This is the entrance to her story. Enjoy and don't be terrified.





	1. Going Back to Zero, Sora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the entrance to her story. Enjoy and don't be terrified.

Smoke, dusk, the smell of the war. A naked figure stands on a pile of corpses, and her hair turns black from the flame red. The rays of the red sun fall on her face and her body as she walks away from the corpses toward the sun, to the East. Her body covered with blood and ashes, and she looks at the West as she hears the victory sounds coming from the Last Alliance. Sauron is now defeated, but she knows that her father is a mighty enemy. She knows that he'll appear back again, but this time she won't interfere, because she endured him enough. All those years she had to deal with his insane and corrupted personality, so she knew that he couldn't go back to his old magnificence at the beginning of Arda again. She stares at the Morning Star, and she feels like there was something important, but she has forgotten. She continues to walk and wants to disremember Ithrin Luin and their deeds. She wants to forget Allatar and his treachery and to forget the pain of the loss of Pallando. Suddenly she hears a sound and sees a young elfling wearing the clothes of Hildorien, and the girl laughs at her, as she runs away to the West. The sky darkens, and she remembers the First Age.  
Now her story begins, the story of Ilwie Maironiel.

It was clear but a cold night. There was snow on the ground and yet no cloud in the sky. Inside a starlit room, a noldo elf was lying on the bed. She was pregnant and there were a few days left for her to give birth to her child. But that night was destined different for her.  
She was sleeping and holding her belly. And then her eyes opened with a sudden pang and her water broke. She was about to give birth. Thence she shouted to Lóteriel, her maiden and her friend.  
”Lóteriel! Where are you? Lóteriel!” But there was no one to answer her. Her labor pain was getting harder but she stood up and started to walk to find someone to help her. She tried to go further than her house but the secondary pang stopped her from doing that. She realized that she had to give birth to the baby on her own. So she went back to her room. Her eyes were darkened and then she saw her: A young lady, wearing an unknown armor, looking at her. She was beautiful and reminded her of Mairon. Thus she understood that was her daughter, which she was about to give birth. She disappeared and then Calarië felt another strong pang. She was hardly able to sit on her bed and her visions multiplied. She saw a bay and an unknown woman holding her daughter's hand. Then she saw her crying and covered in blood; her fiery soul and acting like a male warrior, and she saw her crowned and thousands were bowing to her. Her visions ended there and with another pang, she gave birth to her. At that moment she was looking at the starry sky and she saw Valacirca’s second star divided into two different stars. Then she heard her daughter's cry. Quickly she took her into her arms. She really was beautiful and Calarië cried too. She looked into her fiery blue eyes and they remembered her the fire. She smiled and caressed the little baby's head.  
“Haldanaríë,” she whispered to her baby.  
”The secret fire, that's your name from now on.” As she held her baby Lóteriel rushed to the room and saw the newborn baby. Her eyes opened with shock because there was still a week for her to be born. She was unable to say a thing and then they heard the horns.  
Calarië felt the panic rushing in her veins, she knew they were coming for her baby. She suddenly grabbed Lóteriel’s hand.  
”Go bring some clean water and clean clothes for me and the baby. Quick! We have no time left!”  
Her heart was beating faster, she held the baby tightly.  
Lóteriel came back with clothes and the warm water. They washed the baby and put some clothes on her. She was a cute baby with her black curly hair and her round face. Then Calarië put a dagger inside her swaddling clothes. The dagger was given to Calarië by her father and its meaning was big for her house. She thought maybe if their roads will be separated the dagger may reunite them again one day.  
She felt a pain inside her heart; she didn't want to left Haldanaríë. But she had to do that, thus she looked into Lóteriel’s eyes:  
”I need you to do one last favor to me,”Her tears fell.  
Hide her in the secret room and go to my dad; tell him that I was sorry.”  
Her voice was trembling, and Lóteriel looked at her with a declining expression:  
”No, my lady if you want me to go to your dad then you should come with me! You can't leave little lady on her own, you know what happens when a newborn left motherless!”  
Calarië turned her eyes to somewhere else, her eyes were harsh. She closed her eyes,”I can’t,” she said with a ruthless voice.”I already said to them only my corpse will return there, so it will be,  
”Haldanaríë will be raised by a more valuable mother than me. Thus I have no regret.”  
Therefore Lóteriel accepted to take the baby away and informing the Lord about what's happening.

Now Calarië left on her own again. She stood up once again and then the second baby moved inside her belly. The baby was about to come but she was unlucky. Calarië grabbed her cloth tightly. She wasn't aware that she was carrying twins. And now she was heading to her death with her unborn child.


	2. Going Back to Zero, Sora / part 2

The assassins come with an unusual way. Their leader was openly showing her face as she came on her polar bear. She was a strong female maia and she mastered at all forms of water especially the ice.  
They entered the House with a fiery attack and killed everyone who got into their way until they reach the main house, where Calarië was staying.

Calarië felt and heard that they were coming, thus she headed to the entrance. She was full of sadness.  
” Forgive me, my children, ” she said on her own,  
”Forgive this weak elven maiden once a princess of the House of Finwë. Who chose her heart instead of her pride and her family. Forgive me because I couldn't become a filial daughter. Yet I never betrayed my people, that's one of my regrets. Oh, I wish, I wish I could have told him that I was only trying to learn and create. Oh, Mairon my dear one, forgive me because I can't carry this burden anymore. My soul is weak and I won't be able to give birth to Haldamirë. Goodbye, my lover, goodbye my children; if only we had more time to spend... ”  
She knew that she will be separated from Mairon into forever, she had foreseen it. However, she accepted her fate. She had no regrets; she was happy to be his wife, even that would cause her death. So she stood at the door as Nemmíre, the ice maia appeared before her. She looked at maia’s eyes with anger, she wouldn't forgive her and her comrades.  
Nemmíre smirked at her and she spoke,  
”So it was you, who misled our lord Mairon.”  
Her eyes were trying to catch a weakness from her but there was none.  
Calarië continued her silence and then she said,  
”He won't forgive you nor my child will.”Nemmíre laughed.  
”Won't he?” she asked. She was annoying with the elleth.  
”There will be no child to forgive my sins dear, ” she said as she walked toward Calarië. Now they were face to face: The white-haired maia and the black-haired elleth.  
”My revenge will be taken,” said Calarië.  
”Not today. ” Nemmíre smiled and answered, as she stabbed her belly.  
Calarië paralyzed with the sudden action and the pain. She fell from the stairs as she felt her baby's last moves inside her. She fell to the snowy ground and it began to turn white to red because of her and her unborn baby’s blood.  
The other assains tried to take her body but Nemmíre stopped them.  
”Let her body remain. Let Mairon see what happens when you betray our Lord Melkor. ”  
Thus they left the house and they never suspected that there could have been another baby.  
...  
As Calarië heard the warning horns Mairon noticed them too. He was working on a new weapon with his servants at that time and as he heard the horns he rushed to the house. But Gothmog got into his way. Obviously, Melkor was trying to stop him going there but Mairon was a strong maia so he got rid of Gothmog easily. However, he was too late; Nemmíre was already succeeded in her job.

He felt like he was drowning when he saw the blood-covered garden and his lover's dead body. But he was mistaken, she was still alive, though there was only a little time left. Then he rushed to Calarië’s side, taking her into his arms, crying with anger.  
”Mairon?” Calarië whispered, ”Is it really you?”She caressed his face, trying to smile.  
Mairon cried again when he felt her cold hand on his face.  
”Stop, he said, don't try to move!”  
Calarië smiled at him.  
” I'm sorry, if only...” but her words were cut with a sudden cough. She was coughing blood.

Mairon’s eyes opened with shock. But Calarië continued,  
”I hid our daughter inside of the secret room. You must take her away before my father arrives here. You must take her somewhere Melkor can't reach.”  
She was crying,  
”This is my last wish from you, you'll do it if you had ever loved me and if you care about our child’s future.”  
She looked into his eyes, and he accepted her wish. He silently left her in the middle of the garden, lying on the snow and slowly poisoning because of the dead baby inside of her belly.


	3. Going Back to Zero, Sora/ part 3

Loteríel rode her horse faster than ever to reach Lord Fingon. And when she reached there she ran to him and kneeled before him for the forgiveness of her Lady Calarië.  
At first, Fingon ignored her, because his anger toward his daughter was continuing. But when he heard that the assassins were trying to kill her, he jumped on to his horse without thinking. With a couple of soldiers, he went Northeast to save Calarië.  
She was still lying on the snowy ground. She caressed her stabbed belly and silently cried.  
”So you're leaving me too Haldamirë?”  
A tear fell to the ground.  
”Good, she whispered, thus you and your sister won't be separated.  
”She smiled once again then looked at the sky, her expression froze and her smile began to fade. Now there was only amazement inside of her eyes.  
”Stars, look how beautiful they are.”, she said one last time, soon she was passed.  
Her death was pretty opposing the tragedy just happened. Lying on the bloody snow, with the winter flowers around her and unexpectedly bloomed lotus flowers inside the just melt pond. Her eyes weren't shining with the hope anymore but her expression of amazement lasted on her face. She was beautiful than ever and this was how her father found her.  
Fingon paralyzed when he saw her dead body like that. Then slowly walked toward her. He fell to her side and hold her cold hands. He was shocked and blaming himself for what happened to her. Because if he didn't banish her maybe that would never happen. He cried and then he screamed with the pain of losing his daughter while holding her in his arms.  
Mairon was watching him while he was breaking down. He was holding his newborn daughter in his arms, wearing a cloak. He thought himself,  
”You earned it Fingon, and this is just the beginning.”  
Then he left without giving him the chance to see his granddaughter.  
When Lóteriel found the room with open doors she understood that someone already took Calarië’s child. Then she rushed to Fingon’s side, crying;  
”They have taken her! They have taken Haldanaríë!”  
But she saw Calaríë and she stopped crying. She just froze where she stood because she understood that they were too late. Both the mother and the child were lost.  
...  
Mairon was desperately running away from the North. He knew that Melkor was responsible for this and he wanted to keep his promise to his wife. Because he was loving Calarië deeply as he loves Melkor. Thus he wasn't able to forgive his master. He has gone too far by trying to kill both Calarië and his daughter.  
Melkor’s servants were following him. He felt their existence as he ran between the oaks. He changed his road to making them confused. But he went into a wrong road, soon he was near to a cliff. He looked around to find a way out but there was none. Then he looked to the below from the cliff. There was a river, and he thought if he uses his powers they might get a chance to survive. So as the dark creatures jump to catch them, he jumped from the cliff, tightly holding his baby daughter. Then he fell into the river. To their luck, he was able to keep the baby dry. He ran over the river by creating stones on it. He was happy to be that lucky, but then he saw Ossë.  
In seconds he was surrounded by the maiar of Ulmo. He hid the baby inside his cloak but she was shining like she was a silmaril. Therefore Ulmo saw her. Then growled at him,  
”How dare you to dwell in my waters, servant of Morgoth?”  
He was looking creepier than ever and as Mairon got scared of him, his daughter felt his fear and began to cry. Thus Ulmo heard her. Then his appearance changed and became more like an elven appearance. But still, he was looking dangerous.  
Ossë tried to attack Mairon with anger but Ulmo stopped him at the same moment with a simple glance. Then Uinen spoke,  
”He is holding an eldar child!”  
Ulmo looked at him with suspicion.  
”Whose child you're stealing?”  
Mairon stood where he was standing and he took his daughter closer to him. He was looking at him with somewhat insane eyes like he was ready to do anything to protect the child.

”She is my child!”, he shouted at him.  
”And I won't let you take Ilwië away from me!”  
He was crying.  
As Ulmo heard the name Ilwië, he remembered what Eru have told him. Then he understood that he has no other options than take her away from his father. So he spoke,  
” You are already surrounded by my maiar, Mairon. You have to give the child to me or you both will be destroyed.”  
Mairon wasn't able to understand the situation. He stood and his grip over Ilwië began to fade. Then Uinen took her from his arms. He couldn't move for a few seconds then he tried to get his daughter back but he was stopped by Ossë and the others. He screamed,  
”Give Ilwië back, ILWIË! ILWIË!”  
Then Ulmo said to servants,

”Throw him back to where he came from.”

Thus Mairon was separated from his daughter, crying and screaming her name.  
Ulmo took Ilwië in his arms and looked into her eyes. At that moment blue runes appeared on her left cheek and disappeared.  
”From now on I am your father; you will call my name when you need help and love of your lost parents.  
Your fate will be both glorious and terrible, and you'll get to power to conquer the lands of the east. But now you need a mother to look after you, thus I will let you go by the river.”  
Then he created a basket for her to sleep in it. He put her inside of it then push it toward the south.  
”Now cry Ilwië, cry if you want a valuable mother. If you don't then you'll go to the bad hands which will be the worst for your future.”  
Then he let Ilwië go.


	4. Hildorien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know this was short, but I'll add more!

There was a woman near to the river; crying and holding a piece of cloth, because of the loss of her newborn baby. She was sitting and asking the God,  
’Why did you take this child too? How many years must pass for me to have another child?  
She was sad and hopeless. But then she heard a baby crying, coming from the river and she searched for the voice. Thus she saw a baby in a basket, which was flowing with the river. She felt like the God heard her, and she rushed to the baby before the basket flowed away.  
Thankfully she was able to catch it. Then she took the basket to the ground with her and take a look at the baby. It was a girl, just like her own child, the one she has lost. She took the baby into her arms and looked into her eyes; they were so beautiful and so blue! That reminded her of the sky and she murmured:  
’Just like Sora...’  
At that moment Bór appeared behind, her husband. He was searching for her. Then he saw the baby in her arms. He wasn't expecting this, thus he went inside of the river.  
‘Sayuri! What do you think you're doing? Staying inside of the cold river?! Did you lose your mind? And where did you find that baby?’  
Sayuri didn't answer to him, she was now bound to the baby. But Bòr continued;  
’I know how much sad you are, but now you must answer to me and get out of that cold water!’  
He was worrying for his wife. This was the second child that they have lost and she was full of pain because of it. He went closer to them and he saw the baby's eyes too. He thought the same thing; how much the baby was reminding their daughter Sora. But she was prettier than her and her eyes were bluer. He glanced at his wife, her eyes were shining with happiness. Then she looked at him and said:  
’The God gifted her to us, can't you see? We must keep her, please!’  
How could he say no to her? But he wasn't sure about keeping the baby; even if she was a gift could they be able to take the risk? He was thinking in that way. Then he thought about Sayuri, he had to accept her wish. Thus he decided to take the baby to their house and took the baby from Sayuri’s arms.  
’I name you as Misora, the beautiful sky. Your name shall bring you happiness and beauty; and be a filial daughter to us.’  
So they went back to where their people were staying and Bór announced Ilwië as his own daughter. Now Ilwië was accepted as one of them, as a human.


	5. Lamien and Meeting with Melkor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (this is not what happens after the chapter 4)  
> Sora/Ilwie finds her dragon and meets with Melkor.

It was a mere day at the Northern Waste. The people of Suyla were following Bor back to Hildorien, to their home; Yowa. They decided to rest for a while, and in this mess, Sora disappeared.  
She was playing on her own, watching the insects and the flowers. She was so focused on their beauty and their impressive looks, she went far away from her family. Suddenly she heard a weird sound as she walked between the trees. It was a sound like the crying of an animal. Thus she searched for the source of the voice, but then the creature heard her footsteps and ran away in a rush. She was only able to see its white scales before it disappeared from her sight. However, she decided to follow instead of getting terrified. She followed its sound, watched its scales shimmer under the Sun, and in the end, she caught it. They were both on the ground, and Sora was trying to hold the creature. Finally, it stopped to trying to run away from her grip. Therefore Sora had a chance to take a closer look. She had never seen such a creature before. It was something very similar to a lizard. Though it had wings and its scales were almost transparent. Then she looked at its eyes with curiosity;  
"Your eyes are the same color as mine!" she whispered and then asked,  
"What are you, little creature? I don't remember you from my mother's stories."  
The creature didn't answer to her, but she continued;  
"Your voice is like an echo. I thought that you were another animal, but I suppose you can't talk. Thus you can't tell me your name, and I will name you instead," she took a deep breath and held the creature's head, looked at the depths of its eyes;  
"I will call you Lamien, the echo."  
She embraced it, and they stayed like that for a moment. Then they heard a creepy sound coming from the north. They both looked at there, and they saw a massive shadow rising to the sky. That was a flying serpent from the North, and Sora was astonished by its magnificence in the first sight. She stood up and went somewhere she can see it better; the baby dragon was still in her arms. Then she saw a cloaked figure away from her. The man suddenly looked at her. She got scared, but then she thought that man could know about Lamien. So she went to his side, without thinking.  
She showed the white creature in her arms and asked;  
"Do you know what it is, sir?"  
The man looked at her with surprise and said nothing. Sora wasn't expecting that, so she tried to look at his face. He was tall and had pale skin with black, long hair. She thought that he had a handsome face, and yet he appeared to her like he was dead. Thus she couldn't stop herself from getting a little bit scared. She went away from him, holding Lamien tightly. With a suspicious voice;  
"Are you dead?" she asked.  
The man smiled at those words;  
"Are you?" he asked,  
"If I'm dead, then you must be too."  
Sora glanced at his face once again,  
"I'm alive, but you're too pale to be alive. Who are you?"  
He smirked and muttered to himself,  
"Who am I?"  
He looked at the little girl, took a step toward her,  
"My name is Melkor," he said,  
"What's your name, little lady?"  
She stared at him,  
"I never heard a name like that," she pouted.  
"But my name is Sora, and there was a Sora before me too," she answered.  
Melkor crouched down to her side, caressed her head.  
"So, you like dragons?" he asked.  
"Dragons? This is how you call Lamien?"  
Now she was looking at him with curious eyes,  
"What are they?"  
He was about to explain, but then a man in a blue cloak appeared behind him and said,  
"Leave her alone."  
He shuddered and looked at the man. Sora knew who he was, so she ran toward him, and shouted;  
"Atar! This person told me about the dragons, but you never told me about them!"  
He took Lamien from her arms,  
"You cannot hold a creature like that," he said and asked,  
"Why did you left your father's side?"  
She silenced and looked at to her feet.  
"I... I was following Lamien," she murmured.  
"Lamien?"  
Melkor joined to their talk,  
"Atar? So you owned a mere human, Ulmo?" he ridiculed,  
"Why can't she have a dragon? She even gave her a name!"  
Ulmo looked at him with disgust,  
"Stay away from my child, or it'll be bad for you." he threatened him with a calm voice.  
Sora was scared and hid behind Ulmo, yet she was still holding the baby dragon. Melkor looked at her once again, but this time there was a weird look on his face.  
"You can keep her if you want, Sora," he said, and he left with a shadow.  
Ulmo turned to her,  
"Let the dragon go," he commanded.  
"I don't want to," she responded.  
He held her arms and said;  
"You can't keep her, Sora. That person is not a good one."  
She glanced at him and gave Lamien.  
"How can you know that he is not?" she asked.  
Ulmo embraced her, and murmured;  
"You will understand one day, but you must know one thing; Lamien will be better on her own. Those kinds of creatures are not suited to live with humankind. "  
Sora didn't answer, but she knew she would find Lamien one day.  
Ulmo took her back to Bor. Sayuri was so happy to find her again.  
They left the Northern Waste after a few days and didn't let Sora went away from their sight once again.


	6. A Festival At Yowa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yowa is another name for Hildorien.  
> Sora: Ilwie's other name  
> Masae: Bor and Sayuri's daughter  
> Köthül the Darkest: Melkor  
> Suv Iye: Nemmire's other name  
> Ashena and Urüng Ece: Mythological women  
> Suyla: The ancestor of the people of Bor  
> The Golden Egg: They believe Suyla came to the world inside an egg.

The smell of foods, the dancing courtesans, the colorful ornaments; everything in Yowa was prettier than the usual. Even the music was different, more enchanting ever it was.  
Sora was feeling uncomfortable in this dress; it's been ten years since the last time she wore one. Also, she was feeling unsure about her sister Masae. She was beautiful in her dress, and the maids were helping her, offering different clothes and tiaras. However, Sora was left alone. She didn't surprise by that, because it wasn't something that she wasn't expecting.  
Ten years that she passed was like hell: Wars, being have to act like a male, cold. Trying to live with the Northeast Men, and fighting against both Köthil the darkest and the pirates of Suv Iye. Surely those years were hard for her, but she was also sure about one thing: the court was even harder.  
The musicians began to play the drums; the king was about to come. She glanced at Masae, and she looked at her at the same time. She could touch the burning hatred in her eyes: What has she done to gain Masae's hatred? She had no answers for that. They were now about to dance for the defeating of the corrupt spirits. She never felt that anxious during a war, but now she was anxious more than ever.  
Masae and Sora were standing side by side, waiting before the doors. She was Ashena, the she-wolf; and Masae was Urüng Ece, the queen of the sea. Those two mythological women were valuable for the past of the people of Hyun. As in the stories, Sora has heard, Ashena was the savior, and Urüng was the mother of the people of Suyla.

With her golden crown and her turquoise blue dress, Masae was indeed the prettiest. On the other hand, Sora was wearing a golden helmet and a greyish white dress. There were runes and wolfs engraved on the helmet. She was feeling pretty by wearing it, but she was also aware of the truth that she cannot compete with the beauty of Masae. Her pure gold crown and her jewelry were far more elegant than hers. While she was thinking, they heard that the music has started and the doors opened.

She was dancing as if she were a swan; the way her feet touched the ground, the movements of her hands. Now she was taking the Golden Egg as Sora was dancing by holding a sword. She was dancing around Masae, getting closer to her step by step, holding the sword as it was a part of her body. It was like she was flapping, but this wasn't what she was supposed to do. With her dance, she reminded of Sayuri to Bor.  
As the swan held the Golden Egg, a crane danced around her. The wolf became a crane; the crane became a maiden. Masae danced in the middle, lifted the Egg to the sky, twisting. Sora rotated around her, and the other dancers joined her. She was like the Moon who was turning around the Sun, adoring her; but the Sun wasn't happy about that. Soon as she finished her dance; Masae left the platform, and the dancers went after her by leaving Sora alone.  
She felt the anger running through her veins, yet she didn't do anything. She dropped the sword and took the Golden Egg. She held it as Masae did, and began to dance again. Now she was like Ashena, with her moves and her expression. She embraced the Egg, then lifted it to the sky again; and in the end, she offered it to the King, to her father by bowing before him. 

All noblesse silenced and the music stopped; Bor went down from the stairs. Then he took The Golden Egg from her hands and spoke:  
"Now Ashena, the she-wolf brought us Suyla; the Great Ruler of Yowa and we will honor him!"  
Over those words, they stood up and began to shout:  
"Long live the King, long live the People of Suyla!"  
The voices surrounded the amphitheater and Bor embraced Sora. Then he took her hand and said:  
"My daughter Sora honored us both by her dance and her succeeds in the North. She and her soldiers took our lands back from Köthül and the men who follow him! Congratulate them and their victory!"  
The voices rose again, and the commanders who took place in the last war stood up. The King's counselor began to call their names, and they came before the king one by one. Then they bowed before him. Bor spoke once again:  
"These are the heroes of Yowa. They struggled for over ten years to bring peace to our brothers and sisters, and I will reward them for their victory!"  
The commanders bowed once again and shouted;  
"Long live the king of Yowa!"  
Sora was happy about being prized, but the act of Masae was still making her uncomfortable. She wasn't sure about why Masae did that or what will she do next. Thus by excusing the King, she left the amphitheater.  
*****

The stars were brighter than ever. At least that was what Sora was thinking. She looked at the sky and thought;  
"Why is she still blaming me for what happened years ago, why they still believe that I was the one who killed her?"  
A tear fall from her eye, she squeezed her clothing; her lips were trembling from anger. She was about to scream, but suddenly Ulfast appeared behind, embraced her. Slowly whispered to her ear;  
"The hatred won't help you, little tiger."  
She turned to him;  
"How did you get in there?" asked with a surprised expression. He smiled;  
"That's a secret. Would you like to escape from this hell?" he asked.  
She smiled at him;  
"Absolutely," she whispered and held his hand.  
Quietly they left the palace without getting caught by the guards.

The outside of the palace was more joyful than the inside. People were singing, dancing together. There was a lot of tasty pastries and sweets, and they were racing their beauty with each other. Sora couldn't stop herself from getting one, and then she saw the lights. There were paper lanterns, going up to the sky. She was amazed by them and whispered:  
"They are beautiful!" and then looked at Ulfast's eyes,  
"Why don't we buy one for us?"  
He couldn't refuse this kind ask.  
"I will buy you one, but you will tell me your wish, princess," he said as he leaned over her. She smiled;  
"I wish to be with you into forever, Raven."  
They were so close to each other and too careless for the people around them. Ulfast looked at her lips, and then they kissed; forgetting who they were and the rivalry of their people.


	7. First encounter of Ilwie and Finrod

She told her father that she wanted to marry Ulfast, and yet he declined it. She felt her anger run through her veins and her tears filled her eyes. She felt something stuck in her throat. How could he say no to her? Why was he taking away the chance to be with the one she loves? There were thousands of questions in her mind yet none of them she could answer. She looked into his eyes, questioning him. With a cracked voice :  
“ So this is how you pay back? Stealing my childhood from me, using me as your weapon and now holding me here?  
How can you even call yourself a father?” she shouted to him. She was full of pain. But Bór didn’t seem like he was affected. She was expecting him to apologize to her, but instead, he continued his silence. Then he looked into her eyes;  
“How do I even call myself a father?” he repeated.  
“ You’re right, but I already paid you back by looking after you, Sora,” he said with a somewhat quivered sound.  
Ilwië (Sora) looked at him, not understanding a word of it.  
“ What do you mean by that ?” she asked him.  
He took a deep breath, he was angry but also he looked uneasy. He closed his eyes and then looked into Sora’s eyes again.  
“ Do you remember the story of how you were born? ” he asked her.  
“Yes, I remember, father, but why are you asking me that ?” she answered.  
“ There is something you need to know, something important. ”  
He wasn’t looking at her eyes anymore but he continued,  
“You came from the river, but you didn’t come to replace my deceased daughter who was also named Sora. You are not my real daughter.”  
That was so sudden, thus she could only stare at him with a shocked expression. She couldn’t understand what she has heard. She felt her tears fall from her eyes and said :  
“ Are you mocking me because I said that I want to marry Ulfast? What do you mean by saying that I’m not your daughter? ” Her voice raised and her lips trembled.  
Bór gazed at her with a guilt inside of his eyes. He thought that he could’ve told her this truth earlier.  
“ I’m telling you the truth, a truth which you should’ve known earlier, Sora! ” He was crying.  
“ We both were so glad to have you as our daughter, you were like a bright star to our sad life. We thought that Eru gifted your beauty and talent to us. You were a strong female warrior to protect our lands. I’m sorry not telling this to you before.”  
Sora wasn’t responding. She stared at him as she felt the instinct to run away. Her world was falling apart. Then she said only one sentence;  
“ So you accept that you lied to me all this time? ”  
With a swift move, she left the tent. Her mind was like a disease. She took her horse and without saying a word she rushed to the west. She was crying and full of anger as she rode. She headed to the north-west, where she is forbidden to visit. Then she entered a forest and let her horse go. She was holding the hairpin Ulfast gave to her. It was silver and there was a flower made of pearls on top of it. She stared at it and then squeezed it. A tear run down from her cheek.  
“Forgive me”, she said, “I have to give up on you.”  
She was weeping. Suddenly she broke the hairpin, then threw it away.  
All the time someone was watching her with amazement. This person was a Noldor elf, a prince of the House of Finwë. He was wandering the southern forests of Middle Earth and by an irregular chance, he saw Sora. For one second he thought that he saw a maia, but then he realized her unique clothing. She was from somewhere he doesn’t know about, therefore he decided to follow her. He saw her crying and throwing a broken hairpin away, so he decided to take a closer look at her. Suddenly she heard his movement and looked at him. She got scared and took her bow and at that moment the sky became darker. But it was still daytime, she dropped her bow and they both looked at the sky. The sun was gone.  
A few words fall out of her lips:  
“Solar Eclipse.”  
He looked at her and asked:  
“What ?”  
He couldn’t understand what she said. It was like another language, however, she understood him and she said the same thing again but in his language.  
“Solar Eclipse. Have you never seen one?”  
She looked at him with questioning eyes. He thought that he has never seen such beauty: she was reminding him of Luthien though her aura was totally different from her. She was like a white tiger by her clothing and her acts.  
“ Who are you ?” he asked while getting a little bit closer to her as the sky began to turn back.  
She did not answer quickly back to him instead reviewed his looks. He appeared taller and stronger than she was. He had gorgeous golden hair and his skin was white. And more surprisingly his eyes were blue alike to her own. Though his eyes were light blue and her eye color was more complex and deep. That was the difference between their eyes. She thought that he looked like her. And then she remembered her father’s words. She smiled.  
“Who are you? You were the one who was stalking me so you have to answer first.”  
He was impressed by her firm answer. Her eyes were glowing blue like they were warning him.  
“My name is Finrod and I wasn’t trying to harm you. I was just fascinated by the way you look and I’m so sorry if done something wrong by following you,” he said with a kind voice.  
Ilwië has never heard such a beautiful voice like his. She felt her heart began to beat faster.  
“No, you didn’t,” she answered with a soft voice. Her attitude changed in a brief moment. She continued:  
“My name is Ilwië and it means sky. ”  
She has translated her name into his language, and even she wasn’t aware of it, that name will become her real name.  
Finrod felt her words echoed inside of his heart. He took another step to get closer to her again. He wanted to touch her skin, but he felt that if he does that she would burn him. Thus he kept staring at her. At that moment everything around them and the time was stopped for them. Ilwië took a step toward Finrod and touched his face and then his shoulder and his chest. Finrod was surprised by that sudden action. He was about to say something to her, but suddenly they heard a creepy howl. He suddenly took Ilwië’s hand and held her close to him. The howl multiplied at the same moment. Ilwië unintentionally got closer to him. She was holding his hand tightly. Then they heard a crack behind them and suddenly began to run away. Ilwië let Finrod lead her wherever he wants, so they found a cave and took shelter there from the beasts. They were both got breathless and they were still holding on to each other. Then Ilwië noticed the mysterious light radiating from the dome of the cave. They were like clusters, like stalactites but they were moving and glowing in a neon hue of blue.  
Finrod saw them too and looked at them with amazement. Ilwië saw his amazed expression she felt like she saw herself. Finrod looked into her sky-blue eyes like he heard what she thought. Thus they spent the night inside of that cave, talking about the universe, together until the dawn.

Written by Suzuran


End file.
